


Staying Forever

by Mandakatt



Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Hanzo, fluff and comfort, sort of a proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Reinhardt wakes with Hanzo next to him, and he swears that he could not be happier.Hanzo is much the same, but he chooses to express that more through actions, than words.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897441
Kudos: 7





	Staying Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/gifts).



The first thing Reinhardt felt upon waking was something slowly moving across his chest that felt feather light, almost as if something wished to not wake him. He rumbled out a soft groan in his half awake state as he let his eyes slowly open to stare at the ceiling only to turn with a soft huff to the warmth that he could feel next to him, and with a smile he draped his arm over Hanzo’s waist, and gently drew him just a bit closer to his chest. 

“Mmn, good morning Libelle,” he brought his hand slowly up from Hanzo’s back to gently run his fingers through his hair, and he thought it was quite the shame he did not leave it down more often. “Did you sleep well…?”

“Yes,” Hanzo said softly as he gently shifted himself closer to Reinhardt and let himself nuzzle gently against his shoulder. It was not often they got to have a lazy morning. Well that was not true, it was more that he was an early morning person and Reinhardt was not. “Did you?”

“Of course!,” Reinhardt said with a gentle smile on his face as he pressed a gentle kiss to Hanzo’s forehead. “Especially now that I have woken to find you here, I do wish that I could wake up in such ways everyday.”

Hanzo huffed softly as he ducked his head; in an attempt to hide the blush he felt warm his face and gently nuzzled against the much larger man’s neck. He often wished he could speak his mind with words in such ways. They seemed to come so easily to Reinhardt and he huffed a little as he pressed just a soft kiss to the side of his neck. With a hum he let those kisses continue down to his collarbone only to tilt his head enough to press a gentle kiss to the underside of his jaw as he hoped that his actions could make up for what he couldn’t say. 

“It is not often you are so affectionate, Libelle,” Reinhard chuckled softly. “What troubles you?”

“It is nothing…”

Reinhardt chuckled quietly. “It is something…” 

Hanzo huffed a little through his nose as he went to war with himself. “...it is silly…”

“Nothing where you are concerned is silly,” and Reinhardt worked his fingers slowly through his hair again. “I promise you…”

“I want you to stay…” Hanzo said softly as he slowly pulled his head back enough to look up at him. “I want you to remain at my side forever. Though I know, that forever could be over tomorrow as far as we know, but...I want you to stay…” 

Reinhardt blinked at him for a moment before a gentle smile pulled his lips upwards. “Hanzo,” he dipped his head gently and kissed him as he let it linger for a moment before he pulled back to rest his forehead against his. “It would be rather difficult for me to not be your shield, and I do not mean just protecting you as much as I can out in the field…”

He pulled his head back enough to gently brush his nose against his. “With how things have been between you and I, it is I that is very glad that you have been here this whole time.”

Hanzo went a little wide eyed at Reinhardt’s words before his expression softened. He slowly reached up and gently placed his hand against Reinhardt’s cheek as he pet his thumb against his skin. “I swear you are teasing me…”

“I am not! I would never! What makes you think—”

And he placed his finger gently against Reinhardt’s lips to silence him, before huffing out a quiet laugh. “I suppose it would be very unlike you to do so. Forgive me...it will take time for me to come to accept that you wish to remain at my side. That I  _ get _ to keep you here.”

Reinhardt blinked at him a moment before he smiled against his finger. “Libelle. I will do all that I can to remind you that here is where I wish to be. That all I have ever wanted, is right here in front of me.”

Giving off a soft noise Hanzo leaned in to kiss him as he put all of his emotions into it that he couldn’t say for the other man, and when he felt Reinhardt melt into it, it took all of his self control to not take this further than the somewhat deep kiss he meant it to be as he pulled back from it.

“Reinhardt…”

“Hmn?” 

Hanzo took a deep breath, and gave him a soft loving smile. “Aishiteru…” and he felt his heart flutter at the happy, bright smile that lit up the other man’s face. 

“Ich liebe dich Libelle…”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> German - Libelle (Dragonfly), Ich liebe dich (I love you)
> 
> Japanese - Aishiteru (I love you)
> 
> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
